


Late Night Desperation

by highkey_kpop



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts
Genre: Anal Beads, Biting, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Under the bed??? Lmfao, bts maknae line, bxb - Freeform, cop jungkook, explicit - Freeform, face fucking, face riding, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highkey_kpop/pseuds/highkey_kpop
Summary: Taehyung can’t seem to fall asleep. He calls his best friend, Park Jimin, as a last resort. Taehyung is pulled over for speeding after being invited over by Jimin. A commotion outside sparks curiousity in Jimin who finds his best friend being pulled over by his ex. What will happen between the three? Will old bitter feelings surface causing a fight?





	Late Night Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like forever since I’ve written a fanfic. I’ve been overwhelmed by school so I only wrote a one-shot. I honestly just wanted to write smut so there’s no real storyline xD I got inspiration Saturday when I watched 50 shades darker for the second time. I also got help from a dirty minded friend Mintae. They came up with the Jungkook cop idea when their neighbor was pulled over. They also came up with the ass eating idea and orange haired Jimin. Lmfao Minthoe came up with the idea of a maknae threesome too.  
> Also I ©️Mintae for the under the bed part (it’s a weird ass fetish she has).

—Taehyung—

Kim Taehyung was laying in his bed at 10 pm. He was waiting for sleep to pass over his body but it wouldn’t come. By 11 pm he was frustrated. So he decided to call his friend Park Jimin. Taehyung and Jimin have been close friends for years. Practically their whole life. Though the boys seemed to be closer than real friends. Jimin picked up on the second ring. “Hello,” he says groggily.  
“Hyung I can’t sleep. Read me a bedtime story,” whines Taehyung.  
“No,” Jimin sighed exhaustedly, “I’m tired.”  
“But Hyung,” Tae frowned into the phone.  
“Fine. Fine,” Jimin reluctantly gives in, “ I won’t read a story but let’s play a game.”  
“Ooh. A game,” Taehyung’s face lights up.  
“Yea now go to your closet and open the box that’s on the top shelf.”  
Taehyung who’s dressed in thin black soccer pants and an oversized white T-shirt gets out of bed and waltz over to his closet. He opens the door and pulls down a small lavender colored box from the right corner of the top shelf. He opens it curiously to find a pair of platinum-colored beads inside. “Um.. hyung,” Tae says questioningly, “what am I supposed to do with these?”  
“Put them in,” Jimin smirks through the phone.  
“Wha.. What?” Taehyung stutters in shock.  
“Put. Them. In. Your. Ass. Now,” Jimin demands.

Taehyung grunts in irritation but does as he’s told. The younger boy slides his polyester Adidas sweats down along with his underwear. He grabs the string of beads with his right hand. They felt cold and hard on the surface of his palm. With shaky hands, Taehyung spreads his ass cheeks and begins sliding the beads into his asshole one by one until he reaches the small ring at the end. It was a bit painful for Tae to stick the beads into his ass without lube. It caused him to release a few whimpers and muffled whines. When they were in, Tae wiped his eyes smearing the tears that had been streaming down his face.  
“Come over.”  
The words were thick and the voice that spoke them was ragged and low.  
“Leave them in,” was the last thing Jimin said before hanging up the phone. Taehyung didn’t waste any time. The sooner he gets to Jimin, the sooner he can get the beads out. Right? He pulled his sweats and underwear up at the same time rushing to get out. After grabbing his jacket and keys, Tae waddles awkwardly like a penguin to his car in the driveway. Every time he moved, it felt like the beads were going deeper and deeper. 

Taehyung struggled to put on his jacket as he tried to ignore the feeling of being filled with balls of hard metal on a string. When he was finished, he got into his charcoal grey car and drove off. He zoomed through the neighborhood and onto the freeway. Getting to the other side of town was fairly easy tonight; there aren't many people out even though it’s a Saturday night. Taehyung had just made it into Jimin’s neighborhood when he seen red and blue lights flash behind him. “Damn,” he smacked his lips as he stopped the car. He rolled down his window to speak to the approaching officer. The man was tall and slim. His black hair was parted on the left and the ends curled slightly towards his temple. The officer leaned an arm atop of the car’s roof to peer inside the vehicle at the drive. “Do you know how fast you were going inside of this residential area?” He cocked up an eyebrow, “you were going 23 over the limit. That means you were going 48 miles per hour in a 25 mph zone.”  
Taehyung was almost speechless. The only thing he could manage to say was, “sorry officer.” He avoided the man’s gaze feeling intimidated and small. He felt a bit too relieved when the officer stepped back from the window. The name on his uniform was now clearly displaying, Jeon Jungkook.  
“License and registration,” the officer held out his hand to the window.  
Taehyung moved quickly to grab the papers he needed out of the compartments of his car. He pulled a small rectangular card out of his wallet and handed them both to the officer. Taehyung couldn’t help but stare at the officer’s butt through the side mirror as he walked back to his vehicle. He did have a nice ass. Taehyung licked his lower lip as he watched. 

—Jimin’s—

Jimin was asleep when his phone began buzzing on the nightstand. He tried to ignore it but the noise was too loud. He groaned as he reached for the vibrating smartphone. The name Tae flashed brightly on the screen before Jimin pressed the green button to answer the call. “Hello,” he said still dazed from sleep. It quickly turned to irritation when Taehyung started to whine about bedtime stories. Jimin never reads to Tae and what grown man would want a story read to him in the first place? Jimin was tempted to hang up the phone and go back to sleep but the feeling of tiredness was completely gone. He smirks into the phone thinking of a great idea, “I won’t read a story but let’s play a game.” The smirk on Jimin’s face could be heard in his voice as he gave the younger boy directions. He knew Taehyung would do what he said no matter how bizarre. Jimin got a thrill out of ordering his younger friend around. It stroked his ego making him feel supreme. 

Jimin waited patiently with the phone to his ear while Taehyung searched his own closet for the small lavender box. It contained a small string of platinum-colored metal beads. It was bought by Jimin around three years and one month ago when he was dating Jeon Jungkook, an old college roommate. He never got to actually use the beads because the messy break up came shortly after the purchase.  
“Um.. hyung. What am I supposed to do with these?”  
The words brought Jimin back to reality and out of his remembrance. “Put them in,” he demanded. There wasn’t much of an argument but Tae’s reluctance to comply was evident. Even so, the younger boy did everything he was told just as Jimin knew he would. The little whimpers and muffled whines the younger boy made on the phone were like music to Jimin’s ears. He could almost see the half-naked boy bent over using the bed for support as he pushed the metal beads into his own ass stretching the small hole. The feeling of arousal was quick to envelop Jimin’s body. He was radiating heat greater than the sun. The sweet sound of Tae’s anguished moans was intoxicating. Without even noticing, Jimin had slipped his own hand into his pants. He was palming himself to the steady rhythm of Taehyung’s breathing. When his cock grew completely stiff, Jimin knew he had to have him. He wanted Taehyung and he wanted him now. His mouth was watering for a taste of the younger boy. “Come over... Leave them in,” he spoke in a lecherous tone.

Twenty minutes had passed since he hung up his cellphone. His cock was still rock hard and the heat seemed to pour straight into it. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait for Tae with blue balls threatening to inflict pain. The wail of a siren outside his house brought Jimin to his feet. He curiously watched the undistinguished figure get out of the flashing vehicle and walk over to the one in front of it. He couldn’t see the faces of either person but, the parked car looked familiar. Was that Tae? Jimin facepalmed with a sigh before going to his room and slipping on some easy to remove shoes. When he was finished, he trudged his way outside a bit annoyed. Only Taehyung would get pulled over as soon as he reached his destination.  
“What’s going on here?” Jimin commanded impatiently. His eyes widened a bit when the officer lifted his head revealing the entirety of his face. It was Jungkook.

—Jungkook—

Jungkook sat in the driver's seat of his car as he scanned the driver's license of Kim Taehyung. The process was quick. The man had no records of prior tickets. Jungkook thought he’d let the man off with a warning tonight since he was in a fairly good mood. He walked back to the car in front of his own and handed the license and registration back to the driver. He leaned in slightly so that he was eye level with Taehyung. “I’m gonna let you off with a warning today. Don’t let me catch you speeding again in a residential area. You’re just lucky its night and no children are out,” Jungkook lectures.  
“What’s going on here?” an impatient voice ordered.  
Jungkook was taken aback by the familiarity of the voice. He stepped back and straightened his posture so that he could get a good look at whoever dared to speak authoritatively to him.  
“Hyung,” Taehyung’s face lit up when he spotted Jimin leaving Jungkook puzzled. The young officer looked at the man he pulled over then to the man he broke up with in the middle of the junior year in college. “Hyung?” He raised his left eyebrow questioningly.  
Jimin disregarded Jungkook’s question. Why did he even care if someone else called Jimin hyung or not? It’s been almost three years since their breakup. 

Giving an exaggerated eye roll Jimin begins to interrogate Jungkook, “Why are you here Jungkook? What are you even doing outside my house? And why are you bother Tae?”  
Question after question, Jimin bombarded Jungkook. “Woah. Woah. Why is it your business where I’m working and why I’m working? Taehyung or Tae as you call him was speeding in a residential area so I pulled him over,” Jungkook narrowed his eyes. Jimin who was still salty about the past wouldn’t let up. He kept badgering Jungkook not allowing him to finish his job and leave, “Can’t you just give him a warning and leave? Gosh, you’re so annoying.”  
It took great self-control for Jungkook to not go up to and strangle Jimin. The smaller man was testing his patience and he knew exactly what to say to piss Jungkook off. He had enough of Jimin’s pestering. He was going to argue back when he noticed the bulge in his pants. Jungkook burst into hearty laughter. The other two men were left to wonder. “What’s so damn funny Jungkook?” Jimin asked with annoyance. It was Taehyung who replied, “Um... Hyung. Your..” the younger boy trailed off. His face was a bloodshot red and his eyes were going straight to Jimin’s crotch. When it finally dawned on him what was happening, Jimin’s face turned a bright pink and he tried to cover himself.

Jungkook finally stopped laughing and caught his breath. “That’s not going to work and you know it,” he smirked at the older man. He closed the distance between him and Jimin towering over the petite older man. He watched Jimin’s face while he rubbed his hand softly over the man’s crotch. Jimin was frozen. He didn’t stop Jungkook. He couldn’t. No, he didn’t want to. It’s been years since anyone has touched him the way Jungkook did. The younger boy whispered into the older’s ear so low Tae couldn’t even hear. They turn and began walking up the driveway to the house. “Hurry up Tae!” Jimin called back before leading the way in. 

Jungkook slammed Jimin against the wall and pressed his lips roughly to his not even two seconds after entering the house. The two was so entangled in their kiss that they didn’t notice Taehyung watching. They didn’t even hear him come in. The fidgety Tae watched the two men make out through hooded eyes. He bit his lower lip to keep from moaning from excitement. Jungkook noticed from the corner of his eye and pulled away from Jimin. “On your knees,” he looked at Tae as he wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand. Taehyung moved quickly and acquiescently. He watched as Jungkook walked in his direction unbuttoning his uniform pants in the process. When Jungkook was centered directly in front of Taehyung, he removed his hands from the waistband of his pants allowing them to fall lifelessly to the floor. His swollen cock stood lusciously hard and rigid with the round tip pointing straight at Tae. The man on his knees parted his alluring coral colored lips inviting the stiff cock. Taehyung’s lips were soft and warm around the red tip of Jungkook’s cock. His tongue curled around it as if by routine sending a shudder throughout the younger’s body. Jungkook’s right hand rested at the top of Taehyung’s head entangled in his sandy brown locks while his left hand gently held tae’s chin widening his mouth. 

Jungkook slides his cock as far as he can into Taehyung’s mouth reaching the back of the man’s throat. His body was heating up with pleasure and the pained look on Taehyung’s face made him stiffer. Tae choked a little causing a wave of vibrations in his mouth. Jungkook watched the man on the floor with eyes that were ready to devour him. He curled his fingers around the man’s hair and thrust softly into his gaping mouth. He slid all the way out then thrust back in a bit harder ramming into the back of Tae’s throat causing him to gag. The sound rung in Jungkook’s ears like singing birds. He bit down on his own bottom lip to prevent a feathery moan from escaping.

Jimin walked over to Jungkook and Tae feeling left out. He runs the fingers of his right hand through his hair as he looked down at tae lasciviously.  
“Get up,” he spoke sternly.  
The younger boy used his tongue to push Jungkook’s cock out of his mouth until only the tip brushed against his plump lips. He parted his lips slightly once more to kiss the head of Jungkook’s cock while he stared up at Jimin. A mischievous smirk tugged at the corners of his lips when he backed away from Jungkook and got to his feet. He walked over to Jimin and planted a soft barely sensible kiss on the man’s jawline. He planted a few more kisses until Jimin grabbed his hair yanking his head back roughly. The older man sunk his teeth into the smooth skin in the crook of the left side of Taehyung’s neck. He pierced the skin causing blood to leak. Using his tongue, Jimin licked the blood clean.

He pulled Taehyung into the bedroom while Jungkook followed. Inside, Jimin sat on the edge of the queen sized bed that was centered in the room while Jungkook sat beside him. “Take your clothes off,” he licked his lips as he watched Taehyung. The younger boy took off his jacket and T-shirt tossing them on the floor. He pulled his pants down slowly, careful not to touch the metal ring sticking out of his ass. Jimin stood up still watching Taehyung and nodded to the space on the bed he once occupied, “Put your hands there and spread your legs.”  
Taehyung did as he was told without question. Jimin smacked the younger boy’s right ass cheek leaving a deep red hand print before spreading the cheeks. Taehyung winced when he felt Jimin slowly begin to slide the anal beads out. A guttural moan escaped the younger as Jimin pushed the beads back in. He repeated this action two more times enjoying the sound of Tae’s moans. He pulled the beads all the way out and dropped them to the floor. He placed a kiss on Tae’s ass before going to lay in the center of the bed.

Jimin beckoned the younger boy to follow, “Sit on my face.”  
Taehyung crawled onto the bed and positioned himself over Jimin with his ass right above the older’s face. He moaned loudly when Jimin parted his ass cheeks and licked a stripe up the crack. Jimin licked around the tiny pink hole causing a wave of moans to be released loudly from Taehyung’s mouth. The moans were cut off by a kiss from Jungkook. His lips enclosed on Taehyung’s top lip. His tongue pushed its way into the older boy’s mouth. The kiss was wet and sloppy as their mouths opened and closed and their tongues fought for dominance. Taehyung broke the kiss to let an involuntary moan escape as Jimin’s tongue rimmed his asshole. He started to thrust his hips lightly to enhance the amount of pleasure he was receiving. “Ahh, hyu...” his words were cut off again but, this time by Jungkook’s cock. The maknae thrust into Taehyung’s mouth without warning, ramming deep into his throat. Tae tried to gag but his mouth was too full. The vibrations made Jungkook thrust his hefty, headstrong cock once more into Tae’s mouth deeper. Taehyung sucked and swallowed around Jungkook sending shocks of pleasure through the younger boy. His mouth was perfectly wet making squelching sounds each time Jungkook slammed into his throat. A thin string of saliva hung from Taehyung’s bottom lip attaching it to the tip of Jungkook’s cock as he pulled out. The maknae grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed the head softly on Taehyung’s swollen wet lips. The older boy stuck his tongue out and licked the tip right before Jungkook lightly tapped the side of his face with the cock. Still holding the base, Jungkook slides the dick back into Taehyung’s opened mouth gradually. He gently holds the back of Taehyung’s head as he pushes the cock deeper and deeper into the boy’s mouth. Taehyung made and inaudible whine around the maknae’s cock when he no longer felt Jimin’s tongue on his asshole. He tried to wiggle his hips but was held in place by Jimin’s hands. The older boy smacked the younger’s right ass cheek again and spread his cheeks. This time he stuck his index finger slowly into Taehyung’s hole. 

Jimin pumped his finger in and out of Taehyung at a slow and steady pace. The younger boy’s stifled moans prompted him to add his middle finger. He started off slow but gradually sped up the rhythm of his pumping. He occasionally licked stripes along the center of Taehyung’s balls causing the boy to shudder in pleasure. Jimin removed his fingers and tapped softly on Taehyung’s thigh signaling him to get up. Jungkook backed away letting his cock slip cleanly out of the older’s mouth. Taehyung crawled a few inches down to the center of the bed. He was still positioned over Jimin but, he was above the older boy’s crotch instead of his face. He waited on all fours while Jimin quickly stripped out of his clothes. When he was fully naked, he grabbed Taehyung’s waist and gently pushed him down. Tae, now sitting straight up, held onto Jimin’s thick thighs as the older boy’s ponderously silken dick stretched his tiny hole. His breath hitched and his muscles tightened around Jimin’s cock. “Fuck,” Jimin moaned as he tightened his grip on Taehyung’s waist. He aided the younger boy who began to bounce steadily up and down the cock. Jimin closed his eyes and bit down hard on his bottom lip trying to suppress moans that fought for escape. His nails dug deep into the soft skin at Taehyung’s sides turning it a bright pink. “You’re so fucking tight,” Jimin breathed as his eyes opened and he began to buck up into Taehyung at a quick pace. His breathing was loud and uneven as his hips moved up and down. He slid his hands up either side of Taehyung pulling him back once reaching his shoulders. Jimin continued to thrust into Taehyung who now laid on top of him. He slides his left hand down the younger boy’s chest until reaching his lower abdomen. His right hand snaked around Taehyung’s neck resting in the crook of his neck, on the left side of his body. 

Jungkook watched as Jimin’s cocked moved in and out of Taehyung. He moaned lewdly as he pumped himself to the rhythm of Jimin’s thrusts. His cock was throbbing and still moist from Taehyung’s blowjob. He moved his hand back and forth in a twisting motion as he watched full of lust but, it wasn’t enough. He needed something warmer and tighter. He slowed down the pumping of his erection. “Stop,” he growled while looking libidinously into Jimin’s eyes. The older boy stopped immediately, panting loudly. 

Jungkook used both of his hands to spread Taehyung’s legs farther apart. He positioned himself at the older’s entrance and tried to enter. He spits on his right hand and rubs it around his cock before trying to penetrate once more. Taehyung bit down on his bottom lip and held onto the sheets at either side of him to suppress a strangled whine as Jungkook stretched his hole even farther. Tears slowly began to stream down his face when Jungkook commenced moving his hips. Jungkook and Jimin were in sync moving their hips at an evenly slow pace, careful not to hurt Taehyung. The maknae leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on Taehyung’s wet, salty face. He then pecked the boy’s lips before deepening the kiss. When the tears stopped falling and Tae’s face began to dry, Jungkook gingerly sped up the movement of his hips. His thrusts became faster and harder until he was pounding into Taehyung. The older boy arched his back leaning his head back into Jimin as he moaned sweetly into his ear, “Jungkook~ah.”  
The way Jungkook’s name rolled seductively off of Taehyung’s tongue incited the competitiveness inside of Jimin. The oldest boy tightened the grip of his left hand on Taehyung’s waist and dug his nails into the crook of the left side of Taehyung’s neck where he previously bit. He bit down harshly on the younger’s right shoulder blade as he plunged his hips into the younger’s ass. He sucked and licked the spot that he bit, forming a dark hickey. Groans filled the room along with the sound of skin smacking over and over. The three sweaty bodies were entangled in pleasure so immense, their bodies shuddered as they chased after the desired high. 

The power in Jungkook’s thrusts pushed Jimin’s cock out of Taehyung. He continued to pound Tae with ease while his body heated up. Jimin scrapes the nails of his right hand along Tae’s left collar before pushing the boy upward by the waist. Jungkook halted his movement, getting the message. The maknae pulled out of Taehyung then grabbed him by the waist and tossed him on his stomach next to Jimin on the bed. He used both hands to squeeze both of Tae’s ass cheeks. He parted them to reveal the small, pink ring that begged for his cock. Jungkook rubbed the tip of his dick from the bottom of Tae’s crack to the top then back to the center. He teased the older boy’s hole rimming the head of his cock around the ring.  
“Ju.. Jungkook~ ah,” Tae whined faintly.  
“What is it?,” Jungkook smirked.  
“St.. stop teasing me,” Tae whimpered into the sheets.  
“How bad do you want?” Jungkook smacked Tae’s ass with his right hand while he pushed the head of his cock into the older boy’s hole with his left. He pulled his cock out and impaled the hole again teasing the horny Taehyung. “Kookie please,” Taehyung whined yearningly as he clutched the sheets beneath him. Jungkook delved deep into Taehyung feeling intoxicated by his moans before pulling back out.  
“What was that?” He hissed, leaning into the boy’s ear.  
“Please,” he repeated defeatedly, “I want you to fuck me badly Jungkook~ah.”  
The maknae surged into Taehyung coaxing a cascade of savory moans from the older’s lavish lips. 

Jimin skimmed his fingers across Taehyung’s back sending an electrifying tingle through the boy’s body. He rested his left hand on the small of Taehyung’s back while his left trailed up Jungkook’s side. The maknae ran the fingers of his left hand through Jimin’s soft messy orange hair. He curled his fingers around a silky handful and pulled. Jimin looked up at Jungkook as his head was jerked back painfully. He groaned deeply when Jungkook’s hot tongue rolled up the skin of his neck. He licked his full-bodied lips lubriciously. This notion enticed the maknae who slammed his lips against Jimin’s. He sucked and licked as his tongue roamed Jimin’s mouth. He nibbled softly on the older’s inflated lower lip, then bit down craving excitement. The kiss got sloppier with each plunge Jungkook took into Taehyung. The boys made slurping noises as their lips continuously parted and enclosed around each other. 

Heat began to build up in the pit of Taehyung’s stomach while Jungkook’s entire body was consumed with it. Sweat dripped from the maknae’s face as his hips crashed into Taehyung’s knocking the older boy forward. Jungkook thrashed into Taehyung. The older boy’s hole began to convulse tightening around Jungkook’s cock. He moaned delightedly against the mattress trembling in pleasure. Jungkook broke the kiss he had with Jimin to release a heavy guttural moan as he cummed into Tae. He thrust a few more times riding out the high before pulling out. The maknae buried his face into Jimin’s one last time.  
“Lick it up,” he commanded Jimin upon ending the kiss. Jungkook stepped off of the bed to watch the two older boys. His gaze followed Jimin who was spreading Taehyung’s ass. He watched as Jimin’s tongue darted out to catch a drop of cum that escaped the hole. Jimin sucked and licked the whole of Tae’s ass clean and was rewarded with delicious moans from the younger boy. When he was finished, Jimin stepped back and wiped his mouth. A warm pair of lips on his neck caused him to purr. “Your turn,” Jungkook smiled wickedly against Jimin’s neck.  
“Hold him down,” he instructs Tae as he hauls up Jimin and slams him in the center of the bed. Taehyung grabs hold of both Jimin’s arms restricting the older boy’s movement. Jimin’s stomach contracts as hands laced with warmth slide up his body. He gasps when they softly pinch his nipples. He reveled in Jungkook’s touch, slightly arching his back. He squirmed under Jungkook as the maknae licked a stripe up his entire torso. Jungkook kissed both nipples, one after the other. He nipped at each of Jimin’s nipples softly before attacking them with his tongue. Jimin moaned perpetually as Jungkook wrapped his lips around a nipple and sucked. He writhed trying to break Taehyung’s grip on his hands but failed. His cock was throbbing and begging for friction. He thrust upward only hitting air as Jungkook continued to tease his sensitive nipples. The maknae pinched both nipples twisting them gently between his thumb and index fingers. He used his tongue to skim lightly over the top of Jimin’s left nipple as he twisted. The older boy’s breath hitched and his moans grew higher. His body was drenched in a wave of heat. He continued to thrust into nothing, chasing after that spark of desire. He dug his nails deep into Taehyung’s wrists when his body quivered, squirting a load of cum onto the top of his own stomach. Jimin’s chest heaved as he laid trying to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Jungkook moved to lick up all the cum on the older boy’s stomach. He slurped it up and licked his lips after, smirking at Jimin. The three boys laid there in silence for awhile regulating their breathing. Jungkook sat up and looked around puzzled, “Where’s Tae?” he asked Jimin.  
The oldest boy chuckled, “Check under the bed.”  
Jungkook stiffly got to his feet then knelt down on aching limbs. He lifted up the comforter, revealing Taehyung peacefully sleeping under the bed. The maknae laughed quietly before gathering up his clothes, “Why is he sleep under the bed?”  
“He says it’s comfy,” Jimin shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, HMU if you have any requests or suggestions. I look forward to posting soon (assuming we still have internet neutrality).


End file.
